


i never needed anything more

by ashesofechoes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daisysous, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Sousy, daisysousa, dousy, everyone's reaction to their kiss, loosely based off promo, set in finale, this was fun to write, whatever their ship name is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesofechoes/pseuds/ashesofechoes
Summary: daisy and sousa say goodbye as she prepares for her very last mission, to end nathaniel off for good. and everyone's eyes are on them.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	i never needed anything more

“Promise me you’ll be careful,” Sousa says to Daisy at the bar before she boards the Zephyr. A small smile forms at her lips as she gives him a nod. 

“I will,” she promises.

He smiles back. “Go knock them dead...Quake,” he jokes as she tries to mask her satisfaction with an eye roll. Time stands still as their eyes meet, the tension so strong it was practically tangible. So Daisy did the obvious. She pulled him forward by his collar and pressed her lips against his. A surge of warmth and relief flushed over her. Ever since she kissed him in the time loop, she couldn't help but slowly fall in love with him. 

\-----

Jemma is making the final preparations for their journey but stops in her tracks when she sees the two together. She couldn't help but smile. Her sister was finally happy again. On the other hand, Daisy is definitely getting teased later. Deke follows her eyes and when he spots the couple, he gets the slightest look of jealousy but quickly wipes it off his face.

Mack and Yo-Yo are sitting together and enjoying their last calm moments together before the action begins. But out of the corner of his eye, he catches Daisy and Sousa. He tries to stifle a laugh as he puts his hand out to Yo-Yo. She's in shock- standing there watching with her mouth open. She slowly pulls out a $20 bill and places it in Mack’s palm, shaking her head but clearly overjoyed for Daisy. 

As May looks around the room, she sees the family that has been by her side for the 7 years. Coulson, Mack and Yo-Yo, Jemma, unfortunately Deke too, Daisy and Sousa...wait Daisy AND SOUSA?! She makes a mental note to give him a strict talk afterwards and gently taps Coulson on the shoulder and when he turns around, points to them. He stares for a good couple of seconds in surprise but slowly nods his head in approval.

\-----

Daisy hasn't felt like this in so long. Since Lincoln's death, she closed herself up and didn't connect with anyone. But this, this warm, fuzzy feeling inside her; so familiar yet so new. She hadn't realized how much she missed this until she felt it again. To have her someone. To be loved. 

As she pulled away, she noticed everyone staring at her and her cheeks became very noticeably flushed and she ducked her head down. Everyone pretended to continue doing what they were doing when they realized they'd been caught but every so often kept stealing quick glances back. 

Daisy turned back to Sousa, with a glimmer in her eyes that hasn't shone in years. He takes her hands, whispering, “are you sure this is what you want?”

She cuts him off, planting a feathery kiss on his lips, “I never needed anything more.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm usually a reader of fics and most definitely not a writer so we're not going to discuss how poorly written this is. but then daisysous/dousy/whatever their ship name is came along and took my heart. i had everyone's reactions to them kissing planned out in my head and then the intern released those 43 promo pictures and i couldn't not write something before the finale. so here this is, my very first fanfic written at 2am. also note that this was written before the sneak peek came out. but feel free to leave comments and feedback! i'd love to hear what you think :)


End file.
